


Small

by SometimesItsJustNSFW



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Kinda, Macro/Micro, Mini bing is used like a fleshlight so, Mirror Sex, fleshlight, mini is fuckin loving it, not a big part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW
Relationships: Chase Brody/Mini Bingiplier
Kudos: 3





	Small

Mini whimpered softly, squirming in Chase’s grasp. It wasn’t a new spot to find himself in, but it was very different. Chase didn’t normally take this chance with him. He usually preferred his bigger version, but he wasn’t around, and perhaps that’s why Chase grabbed him. 

Quite literally. 

It wasn’t the only new thing happening. 

Chase held onto him, hand around his middle, holding him up on his back. Mini could let his head fall back, more comfortable than trying to hold it up. Letting his head hang like that, however, he could see everything happening. Chase had set up a small mirror there, just for Mini it seemed, since it was too small and positioned in a way Chase couldn’t see himself. 

Mini whined, watching his own face flush as Chase rocked against him carefully. Chase chuckled softly, tapping Mini’s leg with a finger, which caused him to open his legs further. He wasn’t sure how much more he could stretch like this, but god, it was obscene. He could only imagine what it looked like from the other way around, seeing his legs fall open to the slit there. 

Chase purred softly at the sight, rewarding him with a thumb swipe over his cock, which caused Mini to curl in on himself a bit, whining softly up at him, trying to rock his hips. 

“Stop it, little one. You’ll get what you want.” Chase muttered, and, unsatisfied with that, but knowing he wouldn’t get more, Mini forced himself to relax again, still a bit squirmy. 

He could feel the head of Chase’s dick resting right against his slit, and, with how he was angled, just barely see it pressing against him. It was strange to feel, the weight pressing against him, not yet inside him, no matter how much he whined for it. 

Though, perhaps Chase was waiting for him to fully comply with his order. Mini wasn’t sure if it really could be called that, but thats what he was calling it. Mini huffed, letting out another soft pitiful whine before going quiet, twitching a bit in his hand. Just as he was about to start up again, sure he had gotten in wrong, Chase shifted, then pressed into him, a slow unstopping overwhelming slide into Mini’s body

God, staring at himself in that mirror, watching his belly bulge with the size of his cock made him shiver, letting out a cut off moan as Chase pushed in as far as he could, and let him sit there, as full as he possibly could be. 

Mini panted softly, trying to get the proper air, but he was stuffed to the brim with cock. He couldn’t feel anything else, just the overwhelming stretch that consumed his body at the moment. Chase chuckled above him, and Mini lifted his head a bit to look at him. 

“God... I wonder why I haven’t done this before.” he muttered, before pulling Mini off slowly, still oh so careful. 

He kept this slow deep thrust up for a little while, never moving his hips, always moving Mini, holding onto his middle and just letting him whimper and squirm and whine for him to do more, harder, faster, anything. Chase didn’t comply for a bit, content to watch him whimper. 

“God, fuck, Chase, please! I-I need more, I need you to fuck me, Chase, please!” Mini whimpered, letting his head fall again. He was at the perfect angle to see the smirk slide across Chase’s face, before being jerked back down his cock. Mini nearly screamed, curling a bit in on himself, but barely able to move. 

Chase fucked into him hard, using him as a fleshlight more than anything, holding onto his middle, squeezing a bit to give himself a bit more pleasure. Mini screamed as he came, Chase not stopping a moment to get him time to recover, keeping him on that peak as long as he could, moving his free hand’s thumb to Mini’s dick to rub small circles to keep him hard. 

Mini cried, staring at himself in the mirror, seeing the tears across his face, the way Chase filled him so completely he could see it, and he couldn’t hold himself back, coming a second time, vision whiting out as his back arched. 

Chase pulled almost all the way out as he came, filling up the vacancy left by his cock and slowly pulling the rest of the way out to watch his cum drip from Mini, before lifting up the small sated bot carefully to clean him out. Mini seemed to purr, clinging onto Chase’s hand, smiling as he slipped off into sleep mode. 


End file.
